Night and Day
by Ethril
Summary: Years have passed and a relative peace has arrived on Berk. The first of the dragon riders have grown up and are now starting families of their own. One day a small boat that was adrift at sea arrives at Berk. What is inside has the potential to change everything. Toothless/OC with some Hiccup/Astrid. Mostly Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movies, books, or tv series. I do own a copy of the movies though. Does that count for anything?

Night and Day

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Don't worry little sister, e-everything will be all…alright." A voice whispered weakly over the lapping waves against the small boat. The boat was drifting aimlessly in the ocean with a fog obscuring everything. Perhaps if it had not been night, then something could have been seen through the fog, but the pitch black of night helped the fog to make sight impossible.

The woman that had spoken was weak from lack of food for almost a week. She and the little one she had with her had just run out of fresh water the day before.

"_Sister…sister don't fall asleep! You said sleeping was bad."_ The little one begged as she huddled next to the older girl. The little girl's worry made her older sister smile fondly. The woman pulled the little one close so that they could share their warmth under the thin cloak they had been able to grab.

"We'll find land soon. W-when morning comes." The woman's voice grew weaker as she fought to stay awake. She gently touched the little girl's face. "Mum would be s-so proud of y-you." With that her hand fell across her sister's back and the woman fell unconscious.

The thought of their mother brought tears to the little one's eyes and she sniffled and buried her face in her sister's shirt to hide the tears. I wish mama was here. She thought to herself as she clung to her sister. Her sobbing quieted as she listened to the lapping water hitting the side of the little boat.

* * *

It had been years since the Dragon Queen had been defeated and peace between the people of Berk and the dragons started. The Dragon Academy, led by Hiccup and Astrid, gain strength as it proved invaluable against the attacks performed by Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcast Tribe. Although life in Berk wasn't the most peaceful it was at least safe. Then again what place would be peaceful when Vikings were around and dragons lived with them? Needless to say life in Berk was as close to peaceful as a village inhabited by dragons and Vikings could get.

"Patrol is so boring." A rather aggravated and annoyed Ruffnut said as she leaned against Barf's head. "Shoulda just blamed you for everything."

A huff came from Ruffnut's twin brother. "Patrol is fun! Don't know what you're whining about." He leaned to the side to bump Belch's head against Barf's. "That prank was pretty awesome though!"

That last comment made Ruffnut grin and chuckle. The prank had been pretty sweet so perhaps being on patrol duty wasn't so bad. Still though, sitting out on a tall rock formation with their shared dragon wasn't the most thrilling things Ruffnut wanted to be doing. Despite the peace between dragons and Vikings and the lack of mischief by Alvin and the Outcasts, Stoick still demanded patrols be done around the clock. Patrols were a lot easier to perform now that they had dragons to fly around on.

As usual the twins started bickering and arguing louder and louder as time passed. Their yelling match started to affect their dragon and soon enough the two heads were fighting with each other as well. Belch turned and bumped his head rather forcefully against Barf when the argument got more and more heated.

"Watch it dragon dung for brains!" Ruffnut cursed out as she pulled herself back into her saddle after Belch had dislodged her with that hit.

"Not my fault you're not as awesome as me." Tuffnut replied as he patted his hand against Belch's head.

The two continued on with their banter, their previous argument currently forgotten as a new one started. The two dragon heads mumbled and grumbled at each other for some time while their riders continued to talk louder and louder.

"Hey…what's that?" Tuffnut suddenly said as he looked out into the fog. The dragon heads paused and looked forward. Off in the distance, there was a very dim light bobbing in the mist. The dragon, with a confused order from its riders, lifted up from the stone pillar they had been resting on.

* * *

The little girl lost track of how long she had her sister were drifting after her sister had fallen asleep. The sound of the ocean around them had calmed the younger girl as she lay nestled against her sister's chest. She felt tired, but knew that she had to stay awake in case they found land or help. She could get some rest after her sister woke up.

That's what she was planning on doing when she heard the voices. The girl sat up quickly and she looked around hopefully as she heard voices through the mist that covered and concealed everything around them. "Hello?" The little one called out to try and get the attention of the people she could hear. Quickly the girl went over to the lantern that was at the head of the little boat and lit the wick that was inside. "Please! Help us!" She called out again once the lantern was lit.

The girl went back to her sister quickly which made the boat rock precariously. "Sister! Sister wake up! I think we found people!" The little girl pushed at her older sister, hoping to rouse her from her exhaustion induced slumber.

The first shake did not rouse the woman, and neither did the second. The little girl frowned and leaned close to try to wake her sister again. As she pressed against her sister's skin, she noticed just how cold the woman was. This lack of heat frightened the young girl.

"Please! Hurry! We need help!" The girl screamed out in the direction the voices had come from. She turned back to her sister and continued to shake her to wake her up. Wake up, wake up! Don't…don't… The little girl couldn't even finish her thought as she cried and shook her sister making the boat rock back and forth.

The girl paused when the sound of wings beating the air could be heard. The fog that was around the boat shifted and she looked up with tear blurred eyes to see a two headed dragon over them.

"Help! Please!" She didn't care who or what it was as long as it could help her sister.

* * *

"You hear that?" Tuffnut asked his sister as they flew off on their dragon.

"If you mean your stupid voice then yeah; I do." Ruffnut replied as she kept her eyes glued to the little light.

Tuffnut glared at his sister, but didn't retaliate. He could feel a tension coming from Belch and he wasn't sure what it meant. "Betcha it's a pirate!" Tuffnut grinned as he tried to get their dragon to go faster.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes but was unable to reply when their dragon suddenly stopped and flapped its wings to clear away the fog that was hovering around the glowing light directly below them.

The sounds the dragon and its riders had been hearing were clear now, but the source of the sounds shocked them all.

"Let's take the boat back to Berk." Ruffnut said after the momentary shock wore off. The twins fought for a moment on how to best get the boat to the docks before deciding to have Belch and Barf drag it with its tail.

* * *

The girl was shocked for a moment to see people actually riding the Zippleback that had appeared over the boat she and her sister were in. Then again she honestly didn't care so long as they were going to help them.

When the boat started moving the girl smiled through her tears. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Perhaps she was a little too trusting towards these strangers. Her sister and mother would have been more cautious, but the little girl was just grateful that someone had found them drifting through the sea.

"Sister! We'll be ok, just like you promised!" The little one hugged her sister and huddled against her trying to get warmth back into her. It wasn't long before the little girl spotted lights ahead of them and then what looked like jagged cliffs looming over them. "Just like mama promised." The little girl said softly as the island grew closer. She could see docks now as well as houses. Her eyes went wide as she spotted even more dragons hanging around the place they were going.

* * *

Soon enough the zippleback that had been pulling the boat arrived at the dock. The two that had been riding it jumped down and called out for people to come help. The little girl barely heard what they were yelling, or the people coming towards them. She was focused on her sister.

"Hey lazies, go get Hiccup." Ruffnut yelled at a couple of the younger teens that were close by cleaning the late catch. The two teens mumbled and grumbled, but after a whack on the head from Tuffnut and a duet of growls from Belch and Barf the teens got moving.

As the twins started to cause a racket, several people started gathering at the docks. Usually when the twins were loud and being annoying people just ignored them, but something was off about this fight. The two were arguing sure, but not in a way that was…normal for them. Even their two headed dragon was acting strangely. Instead of arguing in synch with its riders it was staring down at the little boat that it had dragged up to the docks. In fact its tail was still wrapped around part of the boat to keep it steady.

The crowd that had gathered, which had grown in numbers, was trying to look into the boat, but Belch and Barf were successfully in the way of everyone's line of sight.

"What's going on Ruffnut, Tuffnut? You're supposed to be on night patrol." A slightly annoyed Hiccup asked with a sigh as he arrived. His clothes looked like they'd been thrown on quickly, and his vest was missing. Astrid was right behind him with a rather agitated and angry look. There was also a bright blush on her cheeks.

"We found something Hiccup." Ruffnut said as she pointed her thumb behind her towards the boat.

"And it's not a stupid pirate!" Tuffnut added with a grin.

Hiccup frowned as he tried to look past Belch and Barf to see what it was that the twins had found. All he could see was the dragon.

"This better be good you two. I swear if you got us out of bed for nothing-" Astrid let the threat hang in the air. She rather disliked being pulled away during the only free time she had with her new husband.

"Hey Barf, Belch, could you guys move over some?" Hiccup asked as nicely as he could. The two headed dragon looked at the human warily unsure if they should reveal what it was they had found. The two dragons argued quickly for a moment to try and decide if they should or not.

Toothless, who had just made his way to the docks after squeezing past the onlookers, spoke up to break up the short fight. "Move or get a blast to the face." His voice was calm as he challenged the zippleback and his expression was bored, but the dragons knew he was being completely serious.

Belch and Barf let go of the boat and lifted up into the air to make room for Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. As the three approached they saw something that no one had ever dreamed of seeing.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Astrid asked first in order to break the silence.

* * *

The little one looked up hopefully when things started to happen on the dock. "Help my sister! Please! She won't wake up and she's so cold." She begged and begged, looking from the zippleback to the people standing no too far from it. No one did anything for several long minutes and it was making the little girl cry harder.

She pushed at her sister again and went back to huddling next to her hoping that maybe she could warm her up again. The little one was so focused on this task that she failed to realize that the zippleback had moved away and that more people were standing over her little boat.

"Is…Is that what I think it is?" She heard a female voice ask in shock.

The girl looked up, tears dripping down her face. "Won't you help us?" She begged softly. "Please help us. I'll do anything." The girl looked from the tall man to the equally tall woman. Her eyes paused over the black nightfury that was staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

"I can't believe it." The man said with a shake of his head. Inside that little boat, huddled next to the still woman, was a small white nightfury barely twice the size of a terrible terror.

* * *

A/N:

I had this idea after re-watching HTTYD for the hundredth time in my life. I've always been fascinated by the idea of a white nightfury (I had named the idea a dawnfury), but I never really did anything with the idea. Until now.

The story takes place late in the tv series, possibly after. Not sure when since I haven't actually seen the tv series; just read about it. I was originally intending to have the little white nightfury to be an egg instead of a hatchling, but after writing out a few plot ideas I realized it wouldn't work. I would be doing a hell of a lot of time skips in order to get to where I wanted to go with the story. So a hatchling works better.

Anyway, here's the first chapter. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movies, books, or tv series. I do own a copy of the movies though. Does that count for anything?

Night and Day

Chapter 2:

Previously:

The girl looked up, tears dripping down her face. _"Won't you help us?" _She begged softly. "_Please help us. I'll do anything."_ The girl looked from the tall man to the equally tall woman. Her eyes paused over the black night fury that was staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

"I can't believe it." The man said with a shake of his head. Inside that little boat, huddled next to the still woman, was a small white night fury barely twice the size of a terrible terror.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ line break

There was silence for what seemed like eternity as the people and dragons of Berk stared down at the crying white night fury; who was staring back up at them helplessly.

Toothless was the first to break free from the shocked silence. He shook his head lightly as if to see if this were a dream. When the small white night fury continued to sit there staring up at him from her boat, he knew it to be real.

"_We will help you little one,"_ Toothless told the scared little girl as he reached down with his paws to help her out of the boat. "_Come on out."_

Hiccup waited to see what would happen when Toothless started making small grumbling and purring sounds down to the little white night fury. Time stood still as the little one stared with wide eyes up at Toothless as if unsure as to what to do.

"_My sister-"_ The little night fury looked down at the still form of the woman she had been huddled next to. "_She won't wake up."_ Suddenly the little night fury was unsure as to if she could trust these people and dragons. She knew what most humans did to dragons, she knew it very well.

As if sensing her thoughts Toothless softened his voice. _"These are good humans. Kind and caring. They will not harm you or your sister."_ He kept his voice as soothing and confident as possible as he continued to reach out to her. "_I give you my word as a night fury._" That promise seemed to be enough for the little white night fury for she stepped away from her cold sister and was quickly lifted out of the boat by the dark night fury.

Toothless quickly and smoothly backed away from the boat to let the humans retrieve the still woman in the boat. He cradled the small white in his arms, his body curling around her and his wings blocking her from the rest of the world.

Toothless was amazed by what he held against his chest. For such a long time he had thought he was the last night fury alive, and now a hatchling had been brought to them by the tides of fate. Her coloring confused him and made him curious, but his senses told him that she was in fact a night fury.

"_Where are your parents little one?"_ Toothless asked gently as he cuddled the hatchling.

The little night fury was shaking a little against the older night fury. _"I never met Father." _Her voice wavered as she tried to explain about her mother. "_We were attacked. Mama stayed behind to hold them off. I don't know what happened after that." _

This answer intrigued and worried Toothless. "_And what is your name little one? And your Sister's?"_ Toothless didn't know how the little night fury had come to call a human her sister, but after being around humans for so many years he understood how humans could feel like family.

"_Morning Star."_ Star mumbled her name shyly. "_Mama and Brighid call me Star though." _

Toothless nodded. He assumed that her sister must be Brighid then. "_Welcome to Berk then little Star. My name is Toothless." _

Star was starting to feel very tired now that she was warm and being cuddled by Toothless. She hadn't slept for over a day and she could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. Just as her eyes were drifting closed she heard a splash and several humans curse.

"_My sister! What are they doing with Brighid?"_ Star asked once again wide awake. She was too tired and weak to pull away from Toothless to see, but she could still hear what was going on. The humans were talking quietly so she couldn't quite catch what was being said.

Toothless could see exactly what was going on, and it made him cover Star with his wing tighter. Hiccup and the others were able to lift the woman out of the boat, but even after being jostled she still didn't wake up. He watched as Hiccup put a hand to the woman's chest and then her neck to check for life. After a minute of searching he shook his head sadly.

Toothless cringed in sadness. Little Star had already lost her mother and now…now it would seem she had lost her sister. He understood loss, having lost his parents long before he had been captured by the dragon queen, but he had been a full grown night fury when that had happened. Star was just a little hatchling.

He held onto Star as she struggled weakly against his arms to try and get free and go to her sister. "_They are…they are taking her someplace safe."_ Toothless told the little night fury as one of the strong Vikings lifted up the dead woman to carry her away. _"Rest."_

Star didn't want to rest; she wanted to be with her sister. The comfort and warmth that Toothless was radiating was too much for her to fight against and her eyes drooped shut. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Toothless waited a few more minutes before gently picking Star up and settling her in the crook of his wing. Carefully he carried her away from the docks and towards the house that had been built for Hiccup and Astrid. It was a nice sized house, with an addition to the side that was for him to live in. It would seem Astrid did not like sharing her and Hiccup's room with Toothless.

Pulling up his fire once he arrived, he burned the stone slab that acted as his bed. The stone heated up nicely allowing Toothless to curl up. Once he was comfortable he unfurled his wing to gently slip Star between his front paws. He stared down at the sleeping white night furry and a small smile appeared on his face.

As Star slept Toothless started to run his tongue across her back, carefully cleaning the brine off of her scales. The longer his tongue swiped across the smaller night fury, the more glazed his eyes became. He could feel his protective instincts over little Star growing already.

Toothless paused in his cleaning of Star when the door connecting his room to the main house was opened. He purred softly when Hiccup stepped in.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said tiredly as he sat down next to the stone bed. "Is the little one asleep?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He let out a sigh when Toothless nodded slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping hatchling.

"I don't know what the relationship between the woman and the hatchling was…but I'm guessing they were very close?" Hiccup let out a very sad sigh when Toothless nodded once more. "The healer thinks the woman died several hours before they were found."

Toothless looked down at the little hatchling curled up between his paws. The poor thing hadn't even noticed that her sister had been dead when they had been rescued.

"She's more than welcome in the village. Several villagers have offered to take her in."

Just the idea of someone else taking care of Morning Star made Toothless growl. "_I will not let another raise her! She is mine to protect now." _Toothless had already promised little Star that she would be safe, and he was going to make sure of it.

Hiccup watched Toothless for a moment while he growled before chuckling. "Alright, I'll let everyone know." He had been pretty sure that Toothless would take the little white under his wings. His smile fell as he looked at the white again. "She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out…isn't she?"

Toothless whimpered and nodded sadly. How was he going to tell her? How was Star even going to react? Would she blame them for the death of her sister or would she understand that she had died before even arriving?

For now Toothless was just going to get some sleep while his new ward was asleep. When the time came tomorrow, he would tell Star what had happened and support her.

"Night bud." Hiccup mumbled as he left Toothless' room. He heard his night fury friend mumble his version of goodnight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ line break

For the first time in the last couple days Star awoke feeling completely rested. She yawned and stretched up against the warm body she had been resting against. Star froze until she remembered just who it was she'd been sleeping against. Shocked and a little embarrassed, Star tried to sneak away from Toothless.

Her attempt to sneak away though failed as she felt Toothless lift up his head and move his front leg around to stop her from getting too far from him. "_I see you're awake. Did you sleep well?"_ Toothless asked smoothly as Star eeped and turned to look up at him shyly.

Star fidgeted with her tail tip for a moment. "_Yes thank you. Can I see my sister please?"_ Now that she was awake she wanted to see how her sister was doing.

Toothless flinched as if he had been slapped. "_Food first. Then we need to…to talk about something important." _He stood up to stop any protests that would come from Star and headed for the door leading outside.

Star whimpered softly as Toothless stood up and walked away. She wanted to see her sister, not eat! Her stomach though protested her priorities. With little choice in the matter, Star hopped off of the stone bed and followed after Toothless.

Of course it had been a few days since she'd last eaten anything. Star had offered to try and catch fish for them, but Brighid had thought it would be too dangerous for the little night fury to even venture into the ocean water. Star knew how to swim, she knew how to fish, but with how turbulent the ocean had been and with how much fog there had been it just hadn't been safe.

Star followed Toothless out of the little building and had to blink several times before adjusting to the growing sunlight. When her eyes were clear she was awed by the sight before her. Dragons were wandering around the village and were flying with people on their backs. Star couldn't ever remember seeing so many dragons in one spot. One or two dragons would fly over her family's home, but nothing like this!

Toothless was standing a few feet away. He chuckled softly when he watched Star's expression. _"It's only been like this for a few years."_ He told her as she finally seemed to come out of her shock. "_I will tell you the story after you eat."_

Star nodded and soon enough she and Toothless were walking towards large bowl like structures were other dragons were gathered around. When they got close enough the other dragons made room for the two of them.

"_Is this her?" _One of the Deadly Nadders asked as Toothless picked up a piece of fish to put it on the ground for Star to eat. She wasn't quite big enough to reach into the bowl, even when she was on her hind legs.

"_Of course she is!" "How many white night furies have you met?" _The two voices of a Hideous Zippleback said with several snorts.

The Nadder growled. _"Shut it you two!"_ the Nadder hissed threateningly at the two heads. The Nadder stopped suddenly when it was knocked to the side by a grunkle trying to get to the fish.

Toothless rolled his eyes and let out one of his well-known laughs. "_Everyone. This is Morning Star."_ The little night fury had finished her first fish and was working at her second one.

The larger dragons crowded around to get a closer look at Star. She stopped in her eating for a moment to look up at the dragons that had gathered around her. She shifted a little and nervously went back to eating her fish. A second fish was set down in front of her when she finished the first.

Star paused for a moment when a third fish was set down. This time the Nadder had set it down. She knew she should probably stop eating, but after several days of nothing but water Star couldn't bring herself to not eat the fish.

The Nadder seemed awfully happy with herself when the little night fury started eating the fish she'd given her. Star wasn't paying attention so she didn't hear how the Nadder talked about how maybe she should be the one to take care of Star. She also didn't notice when Toothless made a jab at the Nadder with his claws.

With the third fish finished Star took the time to look around. She still felt a little hungry and could probably be able to eat another fish. Unfortunately for her though Toothless was busy chasing the other dragons around. It didn't look like Toothless was trying to catch any of the dragons, in fact he was even laughing. Star just sat back and waited. Her mother had taught her to not interrupt her elders unless it was important.

That was how Hiccup found them. Toothless was chasing a Nadder while several Terrible Terrors had jumped on his back to try and slow him down. And there, sitting under the food bowl, sat the little white night fury just watching. Hiccup frowned as he watched the entire scene.

"What is it Hiccup?" The Viking snapped out of his observations and turned to see his wife next to him.

Hiccup turned back to stare at the white night fury. "Take a look at her. She looks just like a night fury…but she certainly doesn't act like one." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in thought. "She's just sitting there, watching the others as if she were waiting for something. She's not even trying to get their attention or join in." After years of spending time with Toothless, Hiccup had thought he had learned all about Night fury habits.

Astrid looked at the little white that they had gained last night. She certainly was acting odd. "Maybe she's just tired after her journey here? Who knows what happened out there." She punched at Hiccup's shoulder gently. "Give the little thing a few days. Maybe she'll end up being just like Toothless once she's rested?" Astrid groaned. "And then you'll be complaining about having a second Toothless."

Hiccup nodded but he was still frowning. He would need to keep a close eye on the little white. There was something off about the small night fury.

After a few minutes of Toothless chasing the nadder in a play fight he returned to Star. He was perplexed to find her sitting exactly where she had been when he'd gone after the other dragons. Her tail had curled around her legs and she was looking up at him with her yellow eyes.

"_Can I have another fish?" _Star asked once she was sure Toothless had his attention firmly on her. Toothless nodded and scooped up one more fish for Star to eat.

It took her no time at all to eat the fish and lick her snout in satisfaction. Maybe she hadn't needed that fourth fish, but it sure did make her feel better. "_Can I go see my sister now? I want to see her!"_ When Toothless hesitated Star stood up and pushed her front paws on Toothless' chest. _"Pleaaaase?" _

Toothless sucked in his breath and then sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to get around this. He turned to start walking to the edge of town so he could talk to Star in private. There was no need to have others around her to give her the bad news.

Toothless looked back once to make sure Star was following him. He stopped once they were far enough away. They could see some dragons, but they were well out of earshot. "_Star…What was your home like?" __He was stalling, Toothless knew that, but he didn't know how to tell her the bad news._

When Toothless started walking away, Star had thought it was to take her to see Brighid her sister. But when they left town and stopped where the trees started growing in abundance she was confused. Why would the village bring her sister out here?

Star tilted her head when Toothless stopped and sat down. _"What? What do you mean?"_ Star shifted from paw to paw as she waited for an answer. Her eyes narrowed when Toothless's ear plates lowered.

Toothless smiled slightly. "_Tell me about your home; about your mother and sister."_

Star looked down at the ground and then up at the sky. She'd never thought about what her home had been like. "_Mom, Brighid, and I lived alone."_ That was the one fact that Star could never forget. _"We lived in the middle of this really big forest! Brighid taught me how to climb trees."_ She…didn't exactly know how to fly yet, but she knew how to climb. _"Mom taught me how to play hide and seek!"_ Their games had been a bit random, but Star had loved playing hide and seek. "_Brighid would hide with me."_ The game usually ended with their mother calling out that she'd given up.

Remembering her home made Star feel incredibly home sick. "_Can I see Brighid now?"_ She asked softly.

"_Star…"_ Toothless let out a sigh. _"I can take you to your sister but…she's not with us Star. She died before you arrived."_ He didn't know how else to say it other than to just tell her. With the short description of her home and family Toothless could tell she was close to her mother and sister. This was going to devastate her no matter how he told her.

Star froze. She looked up at Toothless silently. "_I-"_ Her voice failed her as she tried to speak. "_That's not-"_ It couldn't be true. Her sister had been asleep when they'd been in the boat. Star had tried to keep her sister warm using her own body heat. "_You're lying!"_ Star's voice was broken and her shoulders were shaking as she took a step back away from Toothless. "_My sister isn't dead! She can't be dead! I need her_!" With that Star turned and started running back into the village. She would find her sister with or without help.

Toothless was expecting Star to be angry, to yell and rage like a normal night furry would, but she wasn't. She looked scared, lost, and alone when she finally was able to speak again. "_Star wait!_" Toothless was slow on the uptake when Star started running back towards the village. He cursed and chased after her.

Star knew she wouldn't have much of a head start for long so she had to make it count. She paused for half a second once she made it back into town and took a long breath through her snout to pull in as many scents as she could. She could hear Toothless gaining on her, but it was too late; she had caught onto the scent she wanted.

Turning she darted away, past the surprised humans and confused dragons and towards a lone hut that had several Terrible Terrors playing outside. There was a roar behind her and several of the terrible terrors tried to stop her, but she was too quick for them.

Toothless couldn't believe just how fast Star was. He was barely catching up to her when he yelled for the Terrible Terrors to try and stop her. They had even less of a chance with her darting this way and that around them. Seconds after she was through the door he pushed it open.

Star was frozen in place when she heard the door open. She thought she heard Toothless say something behind her, but she didn't care. Her attention was on the still form laid out on a small cot. She took one step forward and then another until she was standing right next to the cot.

"_Brighid?_" Star nudged at the arm that was next to the edge of the cot. The still woman didn't move. "_Wake up Brighid!"_ Star placed her front paws on the edge of the cot so she could get a better look at her sister.

"_Star-"_ Toothless took a step inside but fell silent as the little white night furry crawled up onto the cot.

Silence filled the room as Star just curled up next to Brighid. She didn't say anything as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on her sister's stomach. She didn't roar in anger, she didn't rip or tear at anything, she didn't even act angry. Little Star just silently curled up in a tight ball and ignored Toothless even as he came inside and sat down next to the cot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ line break

A/N: longer than planned.


End file.
